kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleksio Chor
"Honor is not a title you are given, it is a quality you must earn.﻿" -Admral Aleskio Chor Aleksio Chor is an Helghast Fleet Admiral and former member of the Helghast Council. He has one of the highest Helghast Navy Rank and is in charge of 52 units composed of Corps, Legions, Divisions and 2 Fleets early in the Civil War, most noticeably, the 3rd Imperial Fleet. Chor is well known in the Helghan Empire seen as a hero from both of the S.E.W. and T.E.W. however his opinions on politics has been heavily criticize. The Helghast Senate called his views "not helghan." Early life Chor was born sometime in 2365 in Konstantine City. His mother left him in an orphanage but he left a week later due to being abused in the orphanage. He found a gang with kids and teens alike that took him in. At age 13 he and his three best friends robbed a small meat market. The owner chased the kids down to a dark ally with a dead end. One of Chor friend's had a pistol but was too afriad to use it. As the meat owner walked closer with a large knife, Chor grabed the pistol and shot the owner's head. Wanting to leave the life of the streets, Chor joined the Helghast Navy at the age 16. S.E.W. Chor fought in the most northern parts of Gyre during the Second Extrasolar War. His wins and genius tactics in battles made him a Lieutenant Commander at the age 20. He successfully took out a number of outposts, bases and most notably Fort Bao with his fellow units of the 11th Legion and 2nd Battalion 3rd Company. T.E.W. Because Vice Admiral Chor is considered a S.E.W. Veteran, he was chose to lead one of the first of many battles in the T.E.W.. In 2414, because of his accomplishments in the war, Chor ranked up to Admiral and was one of the Helghan Officers to lead the Imperial Navy and army in Vostok. After the Wolfpack unleashed the nukes, Chor evacuate most of the Helghast and even some C.C.C. survivors. Galactic Terror War Admiral Chor led the military campaign, the Galactic Terror War, fighting the Second Crystern Union. With their leader's death in 2426, he left the campaign. Between Terror War and Civil War Due to his long service to the Empire and his accomplishments, Chor became Grand Admiral in 2433 and a member of the Helghast Council. But in 2435 he left the Council as he did not get along with the leaders and politicians. Many believe he was force out of the Council. Imperial Civil War In 2443, Chor retired from the Navy at age 80 however 9 years latter, when Salem Brinkman started the Helghast Civil War, the Empire asked him back in service at 89 as Fleet Admiral once more. Characteristics As a young man, Chor was a cunning but shortsighted soldier who saw glory over anything else, however he had matured much throughout his career. Founding a woman he loved, latter marrying her and then had two daughters, truly did change his tough character. Unlike many other high ranking men within the Heghast, Chor is seemed energetic and well humored, often cracking jokes, puns, and insults. He often gave his enemies and allies alike nicknames: Viky - Vikar Detrick, Finding Milo - Admiral Cassius Milo. Chor enjoys playing strategy games. Mostly turn based and real time strategy ones. Many believed this is where he gets his brilliant strategies from but he stated that he's "really just average on strategy games". This is unlikely true since he did beat Fleet Admiral Arkin Soteris at chess in 2407 who is considered to be the greatest chess player of the Helghast Empire. Chor is known to treat his troops much better than most other high ranking helghast officers and because of this, he is very well respected by his men. Many admired his selflessness twards his men and lack of personal glory. Chor wanted more freedom for the people of the Empire, believing everyone should have the same rights. While in the Council, he fought for the non-Helghans rights but saw no luck. In 2435, he mentioned that the Najenmik should be disbanded as they can not be trusted and calling them unethical. This was the final straw for him being a member of the Council and he was likely forced to leave. However later in the same year, Admiral Ald Kurz, a friend of Chor and his right hand man, who shared some of his ideals, took his place as a Council member, though Kurz believed that the Empire should rule with more fear than Chor and the Nejenmik also should remain. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Admirals